


Finding The Hawksmaid

by SleepLongerThanTheHorizon



Category: The Hawksmaid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, First fic please be nice, Gen, I can't write for shit hence why I have a lovely friend who is writing this fic with me, I'm lame and don't know how to tag this yet, Slow Build, Talking Animals, The Hawksmaid - Freeform, even has a crazy old town lady :'), her name is Grace, old town setting, stereotypical old town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9701201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepLongerThanTheHorizon/pseuds/SleepLongerThanTheHorizon
Summary: [This is a closed series, so do not write about any characters/settings/scenery/basically don't make a fic out of this fic/don't base stuff off of this fic. This thing is important to me.]Lillian spends her summers in Sparrow Woods: a lovely small town that is full of good people and natural scenery. Rivers run many like field snakes, pebble roads twist, and vines grow along the sides of buildings. Morning doves are heard in the morning, and the sun shines gold at dusk. Lillian hears stories about Sparrow Woods, and how it has come to be. Grace Abigail, arguably the oldest member in town, is a good friend and Lillian's guide in the mysterious tale of The Hawksmaid."The Hawksmaid is no man, no woman, no anything, but it is there. It can hear your heart break and your mind start to cry, and will be there to comfort you in all your sorrows. Few have seen The Hawksmaid, and even fewer have met it. No one here has been through something difficult without The Hawksmaid's help. Ask anyone; they'll tell you."Suspicious about the town's history, Lillian goes about searching for the mysterious figure known as The Hawksmaid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ack, okay this is a first fic, please be kind.  
> A major thank you for clicking on this and giving it a shot, it means a lot.

_In the moss walls of this here town, the flowers bloom gold like the sun._  
 _Vines grow on the crooked fence, where grass cutters are none._  
 _Where children play, and mothers dance, and fathers work, lifting a tonne,_  
 _The Hawksmaid watches over every family's glee,_  
 _helping and protecting,_  
 _an unseen key._  
  
_They say the Hawsmaid runs with the deer, flies with the sparrow, and calls like a dove._  
 _The Hawksmaid is the connection between mankind and the earth._  
 _It is a reminder for us to be kind, not only to the ground and sky, but to each other._  
 _The Hawskamaid bears all your fears and upsettings, and cares for you with the warmth of the sun._  
 _A silent wanderer, not always seen,_  
 _but brings much love_  
 _and joy_  
 _to thee._  
 _A guardian from evil spirits, thoughts, and revenge, the Hawksmaid will stay there for you while you cry._  
 _It will not leave until you know you can move forwards._

* * *

 

Suddenly the back door of the old café burst open with a loud _thwack_ as Sheriff Conor attempted to march through. Mrs Abigail was startled enough to let out a small shriek and Lillian hunched her shoulders, cowering. With great difficulty, Sheriff Conor managed to pass through the door frame without having the masses of boxes topple over on him. His heavy boots shuffled against the wooden floor as he made his way towards the worn mahogany desk. He let out an audible “humph” as he placed the boxes upon the surface. Mrs Abigail and Lillian looked towards the back of the café with flabbergasted expressions.

 

“That’s some tale you’re telling my daughter, Grace. Some tale especially when I’m near two steps falling down to the basement, and huffing my way through that door frame to your desk.” Sheriff Conor said loudly, in order to be heard by Mrs Abigail at the front of the café.

 

Mrs Abigail shook her head, a grin spreading on her face. “Mark, you just about scared the both of us half to death. Keep chipper, at least the favor’s done with.”, she hollered to the back.

 

“Well when you said you needed help with storage, I didn’t know you meant _horse’s work_. I’m only a man, I can only lift so much.” Sheriff Conor chuckled as he paced to the front of the café to join Mrs Abigail and Lillian.

 

“Hush. You’re a man made of stone- look at you! Didn’t even break a sweat.” Mrs Abigail chirped.

 

Sheriff Conor took off his glasses, peered through them from a distance, and squinted skeptically.

 

“Yeh? Well so long as I don’t break my back under your ‘favours’, or else you’d be paying half my medical bills. Don’t think that’d be pleasant, and that’s coming from me.”

 

“Hmmm, yes. How considerate of you to take into account the financial state of the town’s crazy lady.” Mrs Abigail mused, “Crazy stories from a crazy lady, how about that?”

 

She smiled to herself and clasped her hands together.

 

“It’s about time I made you that tea as a ‘thank you’, don’t you think?” Mrs Abigail looked up at Sheriff Conor for a moment and then glanced at Lillian.  “Lillian, would you like something else?”

 

Lillian glanced down at her, now empty, mug. A ring of dried hot chocolate lined the inside of the mug, and a sum smaller than a drop sat at the bottom.

“Thank you, but I really shouldn’t. I trouble you enough, having you make such a rich cup of hot chocolate and telling me stories about the town’s history.” Lillian said sheepishly, her grip on the mug’s handle tightening a bit.

 

“Nonsense, you’re a joy!” Mrs Abigail smiled and her eyes sparkled with kindness. “But I’ll respect your wishes, my dear. Mark, help me up, and I’ll fix you that tea.Afterwards, you two best be on your way. The café’s closed already, and it’ll be dark soon.”

 

* * *

 

 

The sun set quickly, casting hues of yellow, orange and red over the sky. The edges of the trees and old buildings were lined gold as their facades faced away from the flame coloured horizon.

 

 _“Crazy stories from a crazy lady” you could say that again,_ Lillian poked at the thought, as she leaned against the window of her father’s truck. She pushed the button at the armrest, and the window rolled down. Warm summer air flooded over her freckled face and pushed back her red hair. _Wonder if any of it is true._

 

Sheriff Conor glanced at Lillian through the mirror.

“What’s on your mind, Lill?”

 

“We still gotta take the dogs out to the field.” Lillian sighed.

 

“Maybe not the field today. The backyard will have to do.”

 

“Suppose you’re right.”

 

A long silence gave Lillian a bit of time to produce a question without it sounding strange.

 

“You don’t think it’s real, do you?” Lillian pushed the button again, and the window rolled back up.

 

Sheriff Conor raised his eyebrows a bit. “Don’t think what’s real?”

 

“All those things Mrs Abigail told me. The town can’t really be based off of things like that, can it?”

 

“I can’t say for sure. I mean, I’d be lying to you if I said that I wasn’t influenced by the folklore here. It’s what I grew up with, it’s what I only knew. Made things fun, unique. I can tell you I got a better appreciation for nature from it all, that’s for sure.”

 

Lillian smirked. “I still can’t quite believe that you met Mom here. What on earth dragged her butt out to the middle of nowhere if she was a city girl?”

“Neither can I, but it happened. Must have been ‘ _the call of the wild’_ , haha.” Sheriff Conor laughed a bit. “Strange things happen, but the strange that happens here is more often good than bad. Maybe your mother was charmed by the different scenery. No sky-scapers, no river of cars at rush hour. No rush hour at all, really. No ocean of people, rude people at that. Who knows.”

 

Lillian gazed ahead on the road, small hints of nostalgia seeping their way into her head.

 

Sheriff Conor nodded slowly. “That’s not to say that I hated city life. It was better than here because it offered more for a family, even a small one like us. You can’t go to school here, there isn’t one, but you can in the city. That sort of thing.”

 

“Yeh.” Lillian sighed. “I know.”

  
========

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, I know. sorrynotsorry idk how to write :')
> 
> lemme know if you like it, holler at me :')
> 
> again, major thanks for reading, it means a lot


End file.
